Silver Threads
by animegleek
Summary: Chapter 10: Scary days. Haunting Days. Days that they should have never lived in and or existed in
1. Thin Strings

Thank you Kami-sama for this idea

There is only but one resident prankster in earth and no one dare say no one shall over pass his skills

The trickster as what the school knows about him. You better get your ass off if you come across him if you do not want to be the target of his pranks but even if you run away it'll just interst him more to prank you. So no matter what options you choose he'll still prank you for the heck of his amusement and boredom.

But there were things he should've considered but nonetheless it never shook his foundation

* * *

1\. I will "not" think of glue with Crimson Eye

If there was one thing Niou Masaharu knows is that there is a vampire devil in this school with his glinting deep crimson eyes. There can only be one emperor in this school and it was the fucking rock ( he won the title for the school but good pete they still both call themselves the emperor and they just have to deal with it) and so their team agreed that the "2nd emperor" shall be called the vampire devil because Kirihara was already the resident devil.

But going back Niou Masaharu also knew that once the crimson eye was disobeyed you will die but bleh he knows how to play with them and who cares he just wants his wonderful babies go wild on the crimson eye.

Niou knew where Akashi's locker was located in the gym. With a trustee super glue with a rockman like logo he entered the locker's room quietly and unnoticed by the players. He can be more invisible than that damn phantom. He successfully entered the room and located hte locker with in a millisecond. He got his pin out and tampered with the lock. And finally set out his trap. His baby super glue in action.

Super glue on Crimson eye's brush.

Simple but wonderful results.

Although one last detail though...

After practice...

Akashi Seijurou was the first to finish tidying up and was about to groom his hair. He took his brush without notice and turned to Kuroko, "Tetsuya do you think you can – " he paused when the brush did not go any further beneath his hair and that his hand was stuck on the handle.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko looked at him curiously

"..."

"Uhm is there something wrong?" he thought Akashi remembered something that's why he paused

"..."

"Aka- " "Tetsuya do you happen to have a scissors with you?"

"I do Akashi-kun. Why?"

" May I borrow them? No further inquiries please"

He saw what was written behind his locker was "NIOU WAS HERE PURI" with a white marker

On the court...

"Sorry for suddenly barging in the midst of practice Yukimura but is your resident trickster here?"

"Hmm?" Yukimura perked up at a deadly smiling Akashi Seijurou holding a pair of white scissors

"Run! The vampire devil has bestowed us his presence! He'll curse us!" Kirihara screamed

"Oh! Found him! " and Akashi threw his scissors at Niou Masaharu who dodged, "T-that was close" he gulped, "Yo! How're you doing Crimson Eye? You seem to be having a BAD HAIR day piyo!"

* * *

2\. Oha-asa is "not" a god or is it a fate dealer

There were two things he did with the weirdo horoscope guy. One he slipped a fake notice that Oha-asa after a long broadcast will finally stop and be replaced by another show. It was a fatal blow to the green haired boy until it was revealed by one of their classmates that no oha-asa did not stop broadcasting and that Niou was just playing with him. Midorima Shintarou was not amused and almost killed Niou that day with his glare. Two, the one that worked - a weekly booklet of Oha-asa made by him. He watched as Midorima eagerly took the bait and flipped earnestly when all of a sudden his eagerness turned to depression. Niou had to bend down to control his laughter from the crestfallen shooting guard of his school who knew this was the only weapon to beat him. What was written on the booklet was –

"It's over" Midorima mumbled

"Hah?" Aomine looked at him

"What's over-ssu?" Kise asked

"My life is over" Midorima turned even more depressed

"Eh? Why?" Kise asked in shock. One of the kiseki giving up? Woaah.

"Oha-asa says so!" he whimpered

"Huh how can that be?"

"Look!" Midorima handed them the weekly oha-asa booklet

\- Written in all pages and all zodiac signs the words: The stars and planets will not affect your life in any way. It was repeated non stop within the book. Same text in every page

"Uhm Midorima-kun you have just been pranked by Niou-san of the tennis team you know" Kuroko spoke up.

There was dead silence in the whole court

Few more minutes and then...

"NIOU!"

He'll slaughter the rat haired guy and he'll do it with Sanada's fucking katana alright.

* * *

What do you think readers? Idk if it's ooc but anyway this just really came to me all of a sudden. Tell me what you think and if I should make more about Niou's "wonderful" (air quotes) pranks.

And btw yes rikkai and miragen are in one school and some of them may be classmates too!

Thank you for reading this! :D


	2. Ordinary days, ordinary scenes

3\. Neon lights are wonderful colors – "he knows"

"So" Yukimura smiled, "Let's start. Everyone what-is-this-?" he raised a bottle of neon dye, "What is this doing inside our courts?" he smiled rather too sweetly. "I don't know which one is scarier Yukimura-buchou's smile or President Akashi's smile or both" a random member whispered to another random member, "I vote both" the latter replied. 'Agreed' the members who overheard simultaneously though. "So-every-one~! Ca-re-to-ex-pla-in?" Yukimura interrupted again, "Hiee! W-we have no idea at all! Absolutely no idea!" they answered, "Saa Niou-kun it's time to defend your side" Yukimura said

"Ah~ buchou! I demand an attorney then!" Niou answered.

"So it was yours. 100 laps around the campus" the bluenette's voice turned grim

"Yes~!" Niou casually walked out the courts without a care. He'll make it appear 100 anyways.

But he smirked at least now he could see the outcome of his hard work

"Oy! Who tampered with my locker!?" Haizaki shouted to one of the passerby.

Mother of God. His locker were full of neon dye all sorts of neon colors and there was a mini spotlights. "The a**hole who did this will really get it good" he growled taking out his outdoor shoes – unsuccessfully as some glitters flew at his face, " #$%^&amp;*! %$ ^$!##$%^&amp;*!" those were the words he spat out

Niou who leaned at the front left side of the school smirked, "Serves you right for acting like an a-hole to our team. Now then time to cheat this lap" he sighed and started running again.

But he didn't cheat the lap at all. He finished the whole 100 just thinking of how his prank work against Haizaki. Revenge is utterly sweet.

* * *

4\. There is only but one

"Combine Jackal and Aomine together" Marui had to spit out his drink and do a double take at what the Trickster had just said. Yagyuu and Yanagi on the other hand remain unfazed

"I suggest you refrain from making jokes about one of our team members" Yagyuu stated,

"Yes he's right" Yanagi agreed.

"Hmm?"

"After all the only one allowed to be made fun of is Marui-kun. He is after all _Marui Bunta_" Yagyuu fixed his glasses

"Yea – hey! Wait!" Marui glared at the gentleman. This time it was Niou's turn to do a double take.

Yanagi's understading about them has then decreased.

* * *

Hi guys! Just updated again. I humbly thank the readers who added this crossover to their favourite list. Thank you very much I hope you enjoy this as well!  
Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Tan Episode

I present to you dear readers the third chapter! Enjoy. I kept it at a normal day atmosphere not much of ruckus 'cause hey it is a daily occurrence in this time line ;)

* * *

5\. Whoever goes first

He tried a classic prank for now.

It was simply. Really. he tied a transparent nylon string from the tree near the school training gym. He secured the string half a ruler away from it and tied the end around a nail and hammered it through the grass. This however leads a bucket raised within the branches.

Just a simple trip of the victim will send the bucket barrelling down.

Niou's note: Victim does not have to worry it is not paint after all.

"Aomine-kun!"

Oh. Here comes his first victim.

The tan guy kept walking ignoring his pink haired girl friend

"Aomine-kun!" she called again.

It seems she was chasing the guy.

Must be lover's quarrel in Niou's perspective

"Shut up Satsuki! I just wanna take a nap!" Aomine said lazily.

"Mou! Aomine-kun!"

As much as Niou hates to admit it but this guy really sounds like that Monkey King a.k.a Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei Gakuen. If it weren't for their physical attributes he would've mistaken the two as egoistical twins.

"Satsuki just leave me alone!" Aomine found a good spot – which was under the shade.

"No way! I won't leave you here!" she ran to his other side and was going to give him a good solid kick if it weren't for some string that was caught on her indoor shoes, thus, decreased her speed.

At that moment powder – yes POWDER feel down on the tan skin now white. What was maddening was that Aomine's position was that of a lazy person who was doing a siesta.

"Aomine-kun!" Satsuki gasped.

The male blew the powder out of his mouth, "Fuck!" he seethed.

Well it was to whoever goes first and get the price. He was just really lucky.

Maybe Midorima was right about his luck today huh?

* * *

6\. Oh Wonderful Trainings

"Niou Masaharu!"

That was the only thing heard in the school Thursday afternoon.

In the future this was the one thing that will make him legendary on their graduation and that was what was happening now.

The trickster Niou Masaharu painted the volleyball, tennis, golf, soccer, cricket, basketball, baseball, softball, and football clubs balls pink.

How he did it became one of the wonders and mysteries of their school.

"Where's your rat?" Aomine grabbed Urayama's collar

"N-niou-senpai i-isn't h-here de yansu!" the freshmen stuttered in fear.

Aomine had about enough f that silver head.

"Kiiiieee!" a sharp yelp was heard from the other end of the court and the two whipped their heads on that direction.

Sanada being part of the Disciplinary committee or not was scary enough but with Yukimura smiling beside him was way more scarier.

"Like we told you! we don't know where the heck he is!" Marui's yell could be heard at court-E

"He painted our balls pink!"

Sanada popped a vein, "And he painted our balls pink as well! We're all in the same boat! Now get back to your practices! We do not tolerate slacking off from practice! Remember the school motto well!" he barked

"That's it!? You're gonna let him off the hook!?"

"We're not going until we – " they were cut off as Yukimura smiled sadistically

"**We **have negotiated how much Niou has to pay for – now please get off of our courts"

We? Who? Who's _WE _?

* * *

...nope maybe there will be ruckus here and there anyway.

I would like to thank the readers who put this in their favorite list and followed it as well. Reviews are encouraged since an author would love to hear from their readers once in a while I believe. Their thoughts count afterall.

I personally appreciate them because they boost me and correct the things I made a mistake :)

Constructive or not I appreciate them so thank you so much! :))

Thanks for reading!

**P.S. I have a question though? Who is part of that WE anyway? ;)**


	4. 1st Drabble: My Fellowman

Just a short drabble away from Niou lol Enjoy as well! :)

* * *

**"Pain in the" ASS-PIRINS**

Where Sanada lost it and Kuroko played cool

"I don't care where your teammates went or how hell broke loose in here. What I want to know is how a hole possibly created in the middle of your clubroom"

"Sanada-san please calm down"

"You think I will calm down"

"It's no good Sanada. We're going to rip off some funds to fix this. Uhm did someone just fell in here?"

"Yes. Murasakibara-kun"

The resident giant.

"I see..."

That was enough explanation

Everything about this school was just bad for Sanada's health if Yukimura just didn't enrolled here he wouldn't exactly be here as well. But his friend just has too huh.

"You don't happen to have aspirins with you, do you?" Sanda asked the phantom

"Actually I do"

That was no surprise maybe this guy also has it rough with his team huh


	5. Fear Me (applicable in every angle)

To Skyla-chan.99 thanks for reviewing! This by far is the fastest update I did my gears are working lol.

BTW haven't had the chance to thank the following readers: BookLover2401, blackrose1999, izzywalz1999, for adding this to their favorite list. Thank you! And Skyla-chan.99, .xOx for the favorite and story alert. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D

Readers enjoy!

* * *

7\. The only one who can beat me is me

"Hah?! Who are you to order me around! You pretty boy!"

"Shit he didn't"

"He just did"

"100% he'll get more than he just asked for"

"That solid Yanagi? You always had the data at point nine or eight"

"Marui he just asked for his death its that obvious"

"...true..."

"Hmmm, you still won't follow my order?"

"I don't listen to people who's weaker than me especially that appearance of yours"

"Goodbye basketball's ace"

"May he rest in peace!"

Yukimura smiled. Pissed off by the tall teen's attitude, "Tarundoru! You're not one to talk like that to him! You were assigned to practice with us so you have to comply with the rules!" Sanada snapped at him, "The hell I will!" Aomine barked back

"Neh shall we start contacting Kise-kun about their wonderful ace?"

"Nah, somedays are meant solely for our eyes to see only"

"A private show huh?"

"That just sounds obscene Niou-kun"

"Piyo~!"

"I'm going this is pointless! You can't beat me as well because the only one who can beat me is me!" Aomine turned around

"Really? Such a waste!" Yukimura sighed then his lips frowned

"Then I guess you'll listen to this"

A neon ball whizzed pass Aomine's side and hit the wall causing a dent.

Aomine turned around cautiously

"Saa everyone about time we take a lovely run?" Niou asked

"Agree!" Jackal picked his pace up first

"Second!" Marui followed

"Oi! Wait for me!" Kirihara tailed while Niou, Yagyuu, and Yanagi casually walked away

"Saa bouya (boy) this will make you listen to me now I believe?" Yukimura smiled all too wickedly.

Shit. He was screwed. As in fucked up.

Sanada lowered his cap and did not face the two

"Suicide laps now. Run til you drop until your legs can't pick you up"

Aomine followed within a second

"Now boy tell me again who can beat you?"

"Fuck you"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Looks like when it comes to fearing people he can be beaten after all.

* * *

8\. O(h)-bento

One of the few things both basketball club and tennis club fear is the fact that Yanagi Renji and Momoi Satsuki were home economics classmates.

Lucky for them today the brunette and pinkette were classmates

"Oi Niou! Do something!" Kise hissed

"Fuck you like I can do something!" Niou hissed back

"You're the illusionist here can't you afford to do something?"

"What do you expect me to do?! Turn that shit into candy! Its a far cry from edible idiot!"

"Language!" Akashi, Yukimura, Sanada, and Midorima hissed at the silver head

"Why not ask your damn phantom! He's a veteran at disappearing after all!" Niou glared at the blonde

"Oh!" twelve heads whipped at the light haired.

"I'm not here!" Kuroko used his misdirection

"Bastard!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Oy Kuroko! You selfish bastard!" Marui hissed

"Tetsuya if you do not come out I will expose to the club the fact that you used the funds for your vanilla milkshakes"

They all turned silent and then Kuroko reappeared

"It was an accident Akashi-kun. And I already returned the money and apologized to the head coach"

"I know"

"Oh shit here they come!"

"Ssshhh!"

Momoi skipped happily carrying a large bento box while Yanagi held two pitchers of unfathomable liquid.

"What the fuck!"

"Why does that drink look like mercury?!" Kise whimpered silently (A/N: mercury as in the one used in thermometers before)

"Why does your teammate come up with those concoctions?"

"Why does your manager thinks she can cook something edible when it isn't?"

Aomine and Kirihara glared at each other

"Both of you be quiet! Or else we'll be found out!" Midorima told the two

"Eh? Where's everyone?" Momoi pouted looking around the gym

"89.7% they are hiding and 10.2% they are still in their classrooms"

"Eh~! And I want them to taste this too!" she opened her bento creation. In the process one could hear a horrified scream as she lifted the lid

"Jesus Christ what is that?" Kirihara, Kise, Murasakibara, and Marui covered their mouths as they had a glimpse of her handiwork

"True. I want htem to try this new improved Yanagi juice version 3.0"

"Like hell we'll taste that"

"Eh?! Amazing Yanagi-san! I can't make healthy drinks for the team that's why you're amazing!"

"Really?"

'No. Not really.' the tennis team thought

"Oh! How about this! Can you teach me how to make your juices as well?!"

'No! You can't cook let alone make juices!' the twelve boys internally screamed

And then the thought of Momoi happily skipping with a bento box and a thermos and calling out "Tetsu-kun~!" made them all shiver

"No someone should prevent that from happening. Our future is at stake" Jackal paled

"Hmm I suppose I could teach you"

"NO SHIT YOU WON'T!" Aomine came out of his hiding place

"Mine-chin is an idiot. Ahomine" Murasakibara deadpanned munching on his crumbs

"Murasakibara!" Midorima waved his hands annoyed from the falling crumbs

"Da-Aomine-kun! What do you mean won't?"

"It means your not going to learn that shit"

"It's not shit I am thoroughly offended" Yanagi frowned

"Strike one boy" Yukimura chided coming out as well

"Geh!"

"I will learn it!"

"No Satsuki! It's for the greater good!"

"Who agrees with the Ahomine say I" Niou stated

"I!" ten boys answered

"Niou-kun count me in as well!" Yukimura smiled

"What?!" Momoi gapped

"Look Satsuki. You who can't make edible stuff is bad enough think about it what more if you make those lethal juices"

"ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T COOK?!"

"Exactly" he deadpanned.

She puffed her cheeks and then glared at all of them

"You guys agree with this too?"

All boys except Yanagi turned around.

Akashi though seemed to be arguing with himself as he faced back

She popped a vein and next thing they knew they were all seated and the food was being served and Yanagi's juice was being poured for all of them

"Share your blessings they say" Yagyuu muttered

"Yosh! Everyone eat up! And I'll prove to all of you that it tastes wonderful!"

"She's right! As hte saying goes don't judge a book by its cover!"

Dear Kami-sama. If this is hell then we are repenting for our sins

* * *

9\. The Aftermath

"Revenge!" Marui yelled at Kise and Niou's table

"Shut up. I could still taste that icky thing" Niou then shivered.

"How's Aomine?" they looked at Yagyuu

"Barely breathing" he told them recalling how Aomine looked like his soul was extracted from his body

"Ah...what's with the depressed aura?" a classmate of theirs asked sweatdropping

"Traumatic days Kagurazaka" they answered

"Uh-huh...no surprise there. See ya!" Kagurazaka waved slinging her tennis bag

"Revenge! Everyone places!" Niou slapped Marui and Kise who wailed.

"What are we going to do?"

Niou only gave a evil cackle and ran out the room

"I have a bad feeling but for the heck of it I will join forces with you" Kise said

"Sure and next time I'll prank you next"

"Eh!? I was right to not call you Nioucchi after all!"

"Good I don't like that damn nickname as well anyway!"

Kise snarled

~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~**8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is the revenge?" Kise deadpanned

"Yes"

"It'll work since its Yanagi"

"..."

"I have doubts"

"Nope have faith"

"Nope still having doubts"

"Ssshhh! Here he comes!"

And true to Niou's word he did fell for the string that Niou tied from the other end and low enough to be noticed. Yanagi tripped on the string.

The four then made ninja moves to be unnoticed

"String pranks work all the time"

"How about pinkette?"

"Nope that is beyond my policy and I think the Aomine has done or is thinking already to get back to her"

"Eh~! So you had exceptions too"

"Nah I just don't want to prank her. But now that you mention it maybe I should..."

"You'll be dead-ssu"

"Really? Nah I don't think so"

"What confidence" Yagyuu shook his head

"You're an idiot you know. You just gave him ideas to trick you and your manager." Marui boredly looked at Kise

"Eh?!"

"I agree" Yagyuu pushed his glasses.


	6. Sharing

OMG! Sorry for not updating like I used to but I got hooked reading **Boku No Ushiro Ni Majo Ga Iru** xD it's a really funny manga and I recommend it to be read! Every chapter is five pages but satisfying and also I read Ao Haru Ride til the last chapter another omg! xD anyway enjoyyyy this chapter guys :3

* * *

10\. On my behalf

"Neh Yanagi do you have any ideas what the others fear are?" Niou asked the data man lazily

"I do"

"Really? Wow you are a stalker..." the silver head muttered under his breath

"Will you tell me?" he said more loudly

"No" came the quick response

Well he didn't need the pages today anyway, a blonde was already giving out signs of his fear.

He watched from the other side as the fresh model walked stiffly to the side.

Away from a –

"Niou! Get back to practice!" Sanada's sharp bark

That concluded his observation for the day.

~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~**8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*~

How many fucking times have Aomine screwed up here?

It was certainly getting uncountable already.

Why him anyway?

So when he cautiously eyed a certain contraption lying around the gym he looked around to find someone to fill in that spot (to play victim). And he found his so-called 'dumb blonde' and lazily called to him.

"What's up, Aominecchi?" Kise looked quizzically

"What do you think is that?"

"No idea"

The two continued to eye it with curiousity

"Got a stick?" Aomine asked him

"No. How about you get one thin branch from a tree?"

Aomine grunted in response

And then something caught Kise's attention. His eyes widen in horror like those meme faces.

"Holy shi – ...!" the blonde jumped

"A-ao-ao-a-a-a-aominecchi...aominecchi" his calls came out like a whimpering dog begging for his owner not to go

"What the? Kise?"

The thing crawled towards the two tall teens

"Oh my god! Aominecchi!" Kise's face was beyond horror and despair. He started screeching

"My ears! Dammit you! Kise!"

"Oh my god! It's crawling!"

"Kise! Calm down! Hey don't pull – ah!" from all the struggling Kise lost his footing and crashed into the contraption – that produced weird sounds and confetti falling down on the duo.

Aomine stared at the little guy confetti stuck on his nose

"So you're actually afraid of this?"

Kise screamed once again. His scream was just as worse as that of a girl. Everyone flinched. He started running as fast as he could inside the gym and he was followed suit by Aomine who's grin cannot be wiped away from his face. All the while holding up the creature which was an earthworm.

"Eh? What's this?! Ki-chan and Aomine-kun are practicing for real!?" Momoi gasped as she re-entered the gym.

She felt happy and hopeful that finally at least they lost some of their egocentric personality

Kuroko approached her and watched the duo run around. He blinked and told her, "No. You got it wrong Momoi-san" with a sweat drop

"Look over here!"

"No-ssu!"


	7. Days that can kill

To make up for all the days I did not update here's a multichapter update...enjoy guys :)

* * *

11\. Yellow + Stupidity + Tricks

It was now the school festival week and like any other festivals they have performances on the auditorium.

"Thanks for being my assistant' Niou grinned at Kuroko, "It's nothing Niou-san. I believe we can pull this off" Kuroko smiled politely, "Oh absolutely" Niou snickered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! We now present to you The Phantom's Illusionist!" the emcee announced energetically and the audience applauded. The curtains rose and presented Niou with a black cape and Kuroko with a tailcoat.

"Tetsu-kun!❤" somewhere Momoi fainted

~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~**8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*~

"For the next trick! My assistant will now step into the box and when I close the box I will insert these, " Niou raised swords and daggers, "Into the box...or maybe him" he announced.

Kuroko had stepped in the box and Niou closed it ( the box is small so Kuroko is in a fetal position inside). He then proceeded in putting swords and daggers around the box.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi was wailing from her seat.

Another sword went through but red liquid came out as the sword passed through the other side. It was dripping non-stop. "Oops!" Niou announced in a dead tone

"Oh my God!" the students gasped in disbelief – they believe it was blood.

Momoi had fainted (again) and Kise gapped. It appears rainbow group were watching and four out of six were not buying that shit.

"You killed Kurokocchi! How could you?!" well one was buying a crapload of that shit.

Kise yelled shamelessly.

"I now therefore conclude that models are idiots" Aomine yawned, "Right Tetsu!?" he turned to his right and yes there was Kuroko sitting beside Aomine calmly.

"Puri!" Niou opened the box to reveal the red liquid supposed to be blood was only red dye with cornstarch mix. And obviously yes no one was inside.

The crowd applauded enjoying the duo's magic tricks

"Momoi-san" Kuroko looked at the unconscious girl, "Oi Satsuki you're hanging around with Kise too much! Look at you! you're turning stupid as well! So wake up!" Aomine reprimanded pinching her nose hard until she shot up and gave a loud gasp, "What did you say?!" Kise shrieked the same time Momoi woke up.

"Now for the next trick!" Niou proceeded. Kuroko now stood beside Niou surprising everyone

* * *

12\. One of those days

The sweet tooth duo also known as Marui Bunta and Murasakibara Atsushi were currently in the grass area of their school. Sweets, pastries, and cookies laid on a picnic mat. The amount of sweets were enough to feed the homeless, "So what's this?" Marui asked the giant, "Ah this one? I think its hazelnut and seaweed?" the purple head responded lazily.

"Thank you for the food!" they chorused and started eating their sweets.

"That amount of food makes me sick" Niou and Aomine grimaced

"Anyone up for ramen-ssu? Jackal's restaurant has these delicious ramen!" Kise chirped

"Sure" Yagyuu nodded

"One second though" Niou jogged off. Kise and the others shrugged, "We'll see you at the gate!" they waved

"Ah! yukimuracchi! Akashicchi! Do you want to come with us?" Kise greeted beaming

"We're going to Jackal's ramen shop" Yagyuu supplied

" 's that so?" Yukimura blinked

"Sanada want to come?"

"But Akaya's..." Sanada trailed

"Oh yeah is he almost done?"

"Ten. Along with Midorima and Kuroko"

"How about you wait?" Yukimura looked at them expectantly.

"Sure" they nodded

~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~**8~*~*~*~*~*8~*~*~*~*~*~

Niou ran like he never ran before; chomping down the food in his hands

"COME BACK HERE" he heard the giant's scary low voice. He felt like he's running in a horror maze. He turned around and cussed, 'Holy shit! It's a fucking titan!' and he ran faster, "Niou!" ah the familiar voice of the fatty. And then he saw a familiar crowd with wonderful array of hair colors looking at him.

"Everyone" he showed crocodile tears

"Oh~! Murasakibara's gonna go hulk for his sweets" Aomine grinned as he watched the giant lunged his arms and deliver a blow to Niou and then leave in annoyance

"Well he should pick on his own size" Midorima pushed his glasses as they watched Marui give another blow before leaving as well.

Jackal's Ramen Shop...

"Alright eat to your hearts content!" Jackal's dad served them their bowls, "Thank you for the food!" they gave their thanks

Jackal's dad grinned and gave the silver head a glance, "By the way what happened to him?" he asked. The boys snorted/controlled their laughters, "Ugh shut up you lots!"Niou groaned.

The next day...

Marui trembled in anger as he held a note, "Sorry about yesterday. Here's a potato, piyo~! :P"

"Masaharu! I'll fucking slaughter you!"

It was not a pleasant morning.


	8. Crisis

Short notice guys: These are random situations and they jump from seasons and timelines during their school life. So don't be confused as to why the school festival is so short...there will be future scenes that happens in the school fests and other occassions :D

* * *

13\. I'm your bro

Situations where you have to pay attention

a. Padlocks

He let out a yawn. What a pain to have summer classes – its the season to have fun, right!?

So when the teacher dismissed them he stood fast and fell as fast as he stood up as well. There was something holding him down, curses went enough to shout as he noticed himself locked to the chair with a fucking padlock. HIS PANTS LOOP WAS LOCKED AT THE SIDE OF HIS CHAIR.

He groaned, hissed, and let out a string of curses.

He hears a snicker from behind.

"You're next! I'm gonna fucking rip you apart!" Aomine said to the silver head.

b. Gum

Dance walking was a bad idea. Let alone blowing a gum with it. Marui realized he'd be dead tomorrow as the giant chased after him. At this moment the word buddies do not exist between them.

Well, he only accidentally popped his gum on Murasakibara's shirt.

"Buchou! Whatever happens to me – you are the best! P.S. When I die tell Akaya and Niou they will not inherit any of the foodies! I will come back for it in my soul form. Goodbye buchou thank you for being the best captain!" Marui left Yukimura his last message

c. Ghosts

The whole team ran like gazelles in the forest

"Who the hell thought of this test of courage?"

Apparently its the last day of training camp.

A hand appeared and they all screamed like girls and again Niou, Jackal, and Kuroko had never been that scarier than before.

"Are you sure this place isn't haunted?"

"Nice working with you guys!"Jackal shook his accomplices hands.

d. Submission

It was hard. Fucking hard!

"This indeed a worthwhile show" Niou mused.

As the teams watched Marui and Murasakibara surrender their sweets tearfully to Akashi

"Next time I see stuff like these during practice I'll make sure your training is tripled. To make sure those calories and sugar burns down" Akashi told them. The two whimpered pitifully.

"Maybe I should've done a partnership with Akashi-san before" Jackal thought to himself aloud.

* * *

Drabble 2: My Fellowman (Part 2)

"Please hand these to the Disciplinary Committee" the teacher handed Kuroko stacks of paper, "Yes sir!" and off he went to the committee room.

"Sanada-kun? Sorry he haven't come back yet" the secretary told him

"I see. Thank you"

"You can leave the papers there" the secretary pointed at the main desk.

And off Kuroko went to spend his lunchbreak. On the way to teh cafeteria he noticed Sanada's signature cap from below.

Oh, so he was with his team.

He SHOULD'VE NOT come down to greet the tennis vice captain

"What is..." Kuroko trailed

"Don't ask" Sanada face palmed while gripping a camera loosely

Apparently the boys tennis team were imitating Death Parade;s opening song poses

"Uhm Sanada-san would you like to spend lunch?" he asked. Sanada have never been so grateful that day.

* * *

14\. Loki

"You're always involved"

"It's because I'm sexy and they know it"

Niou was whacked on the head by Yagyuu after that

* * *

15\. Pool Duty

Disgust. It was evident in everyone's faces. Namely Murasakibara, Aomine, Niou, and Haizaki

"So tell me again why I'm stuck in the pool duty with all of you fucktards?" Haizaki snorted

"You know all too well fucktard number 1" Aomine scoffed.

Haizaki shot him a glare.


	9. Midorima has about enough of Niou

16\. Trick under my sleeve

To say Sanada was please was an understatement. He was mad – to the very core.

The cause – The Mysterious Disappearance of Niou Masaharu. It was past eleven, another match is going to start soon.

A phonecall from Midorima was the least they expected

"Hello?" Sanada answered Yagyuu's phone

"...get this guy out of our match now before someone kills him"

Then the line died.

Well at least now they know

"How mean Crimson eye" Niou pouted but Akashi only gave a smirk

What prompted Niou to do this? That they did not want to know and even if they do the Trickster will still not tell them.

"Yagyuu shouldn't you be responsible?"

"What?! Of course not! What am I ?"

"His girlfriend basically" the others scoffed

"Hey we don't swing that way!"

* * *

17\. Treachery

(n): Harmful that are done usually secretly to a friend (acc. to Merriam-Webster Dictionary)

"How could you!?"

Was the first thing Kuroko heard from Midorima upon entering the gym doors

"Tsk! Well if Mido-chicn just didn't" Murasakibara grumbled

"Uhm Momoi-san what's happening?" Kuroko approached the pinkeette

"Even I don't know" Momoi answered worriedly

"You gave me the wrong lucky item"

"You ate my snacks"

"I did not!" they exclaimed at the same time

"..."

An akward/pondering silence ate them all

"The rat" Murasakibara hissed in pure disgust while Midorima looked like he's gonna kill someone pretty soon.


	10. Nopeville

18\. Fangirls

He didn't mind that there was a fan club approved by the student council about (name of school) Gakuen Bishounens. In fact, it was flattering. However there were some exceptions.

Like this situation...

"And then Murasakibara-sama tops Yagyuu-sama or Midorima-sama! Kyaaa!"

"And then he goes -" by this time all the censored things being said made some boys flush in embarrassment and or gagged in disgust.

They had a thing for shipping the giant with glasses guys and the Crimson haired teen.

"Oh my God! But really Akashi-sama and Yukimura-sama looks good too!"

"NO! You'll ruin the chemistry if you put two very strong personalities together!"

"Oh admit it don't they give that sadistic streak. The seme!"

"That why there's an existing Midorima-sama and Sanada-sama beside them!"

"Eh? Well you're right" it was a pouty tone.

Oh my God! If Akashi heard this, these girls are dead by sundown!

"How about Haizaki x Niou?"

"OMG! Sooo much chemistry! They fit!"

"The classic Niou-sama and Marui-sama works too!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey guys listen to this!"

"What?! What?!"

"A threesome between Kise, Aomine, and Kirihara"

The squeals doubled then tripled within two seconds.

Their earshave lost its virginity at such tender age.

"Sanada and Murasakibara anyone?"

"...holy shoot! That. Is. So. Hot!"

The fangirling did not stop. Their hormones just heightened

"Their sexy backs and asses totally click! The big b's!"

Their life checklist just checked itself on the option of _The Most Mind Scarring Event In My Life_.

"Akashi and Kuroko!"

All heads whipped at the phantom, 'You exist in this world?!' their eyes screamed. The phantom did not hesitate to give them an upset look. Of all the things he exists it has to be in this universe.

"Kirihara harem!

"Kuroko harem!"

"Akashi harem! The superior of all! Thou shall bow down in gratitude!"

"No! Yukimura harem! The most heavenly OTP!"

The group of boys fled from the newest horrifying place in school.

Fangirls are scary – their evolve selves are scary. Indeed 21st century fangirls are scary.

Their captains and vice captains must not know. They will lock this in their Pandora's box and bury it in the trench of Mexico and never let any civilization find this out.

* * *

19\. Stage Play

Joint programs between two clubs was a bad idea.

Snow White – Yukimura Seiichi

Prince – Kise Ryouta

Evil Queen – Murasakibara Atsushi

Huntsman – Niou Masaharu

Magic Mirror – Kuroko Tetsuya

The 7 Dwarves:

Doc – Yanagi Renji

Happy – Marui Bunta

Sneezy – Yagyuu Hiroshi

Grumpy – Midorima Shintaro

Sleepy – Aomine Daiki

Dopey – Kirihara AAkaya

Bashful – Sanada Genichirou

The casting was really something. And a list was made as to why it was indeed a bad idea.

I. The Child of God was not pleased.

II. Akashi is NOT a helpful director. He wants everything realistic; that also means the kiss – effect: the fangirls increased.

III. Atsushi was a scary queen. Even telling he'll kill Niou if he does not do his role right. Correction. He does not care all he wants is Niou dead after all the empty packets of candy the rat gave him two weeks ago.

IV. The huntsman was jester and a pain in the ass tour guide; "And this here is where you scream your fucking head off with the silhouette of the bunnies little princess!"

V. Kise received so much death glare – he could've died! Snow White became the fucking Snow Queen or King or whatever you prefer! "You will not I say not kiss me!" "Are you going against the script Seiichi? Ryouta?"

VI. Kise Ryouta was already dead on the spot.

VII. Being stuck between two sadis – err captains was a dilemma and mind breaking.

VIII. Sanada is absolutely not bashful.

IX. Blackmail materials. Need we say more?

X. Magic mirror was too magical for everyone "Huh? Who's talking on the other side?" "Maybe stereo?" "I don't see anyone!" "For your information! Tetsu-kun is there!"

XI. Dopey looked like he took drugs (Note: those bloodshot eyes...)

XII. "Gosh damn it! Yukimura only belongs to Sanada!"

XIII. "No! This is the birth of a new OTP! Can't you see how compatible they are?!"

XIV. Snow White despise the Prince and became the new evil queen. Current queen does ont object; "I am proud of you my dear daughter!"

XV. Kise was not sure how or when but he was pretty sure in the end he just became the damsel in distress

XVI. Director, producer and stage manager were self-centered people. They didn't care – their butts aren't getting fired on this anyway.

* * *

20\. King's Game

Or as Akashi calls it as HIS Game.

* * *

End Notice:

A heavy hand landed on Niou's head as he walked passed the third year corridor, "Where do you think you're going rat?" Murasakibara drawled at the trickster, "Drats!" the looming figure of the giant had him gulping. The corners of Atsushi's mouth turned to grin, "You're gonna buy me stuff you cheated on me" oh well there goes his weekly allowance.

* * *

Thank you for all the favourites and follows readers! I'll update the last (?) chapter soon hopefully!

Yes I do belief my imagaination went crazy on this one hahaha

Thanks for reading! Your thoughts are welcome to be left as reviews about this chapter!

P.S. Watch out for the continuation of number 20 :))

See you soon! :)


	11. 2nd Drabble: Goodbye Mai-chan

Note: OMG! I noticed my typing skills on the past chapters and they were horrible and did not type some words...I actually thought I typed them. My apologies one of the few reasons is English isn't my first language and I am a bit absent minded. I hope you enjoy this drabble :) Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows dear readers!

* * *

Drabble: Goodbye Mai-chan

"Hah?! Aomine's not going to practice again?!"

Momoi groaned almost losing her balance. What to do?

"Yoh!" Niou materialized out of nowhere

"N-niou-san!" Momoi jumped

"So I heard you ne~ed my help?" he leaned a bit closer with a smirk. She doubts that she really do.

She actually did. "And send!" he pressed the middle button and as soon as it was sent he gave it back to Momoi. "What did you – "

"SATSUKI!" Aomine ran to them phone flipped, "Who gave you permission to kill Mai-chan?" he pointed at the picture with a halo and wings and below a pile of ash with the subject: GOODBYE MAI-CHAN

"And look! Problem solved!"

"Hey Crimson Eye your ganguro is here!"

And Niou left a trembling Aomine standing in front of Akashi

* * *

Omake:

"That guy! Always making me the butt of his tricks!" Aomine gritted his teeth seating beside Kuroko

"He must really like you Aomine-kun" Kuroko answered sipping on his jug

"He doesn't" Aomine hung his head in exhaustion

* * *

Quick Question: Do you guys really think Niou burned Aomine's beloved collection to ash?

Quick Notice: I am not shipping anyone :DDDD they are just teasing or making fun of the others nothing borders to shounen-ai here except for the fangirls existence :3


End file.
